Edea Kramer
Edea Kramer, auch''' Hexe Edea oder Mama 'genannt (jap. ママ先生, ''Mama-Sensei; ''eng. Sorceress Edea, Matron''), ist ein Charakter aus Final Fantasy VIII und die Ehefrau von Cid Kramer, dem Direktor des Balamb Garden. Sie gründete das Waisenhaus am Kap von Goodhope und legte mit ihren Überlegungen und Ideen den Grundstein zu den späteren Garden und deren Spezialeinheiten, den SeeDs. Ferner war sie Oberhaupt der Weißen SeeDs, einer von ihr gegründeten Organisation zum Schutze Elliones. Edea ist eine Hexe und spielt damit eine zentrale Rolle in der Handlung des Spiels und dessen Kernthema über die Erbfolge von Hexen und ihren Kräften. Sie wird zunächst von Artemisia, der Hauptantagonistin des Spiels, aus der Zukunft heraus kontrolliert und bedroht dadurch die Welt. Handlung Vorgeschichte Über Edeas soziokulturelle Herkunft, ihre Eltern, sowie ihren Geburtsort ist nichts bekannt. Da sie jedoch während der Leitung ihres Waisenhauses eine junge Frau war, ist anzunehmen, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt der Spielhandlung mittleren Alters sein muss, ähnlich wie Cid. Zur Zeit ihrer Geburt waren die Nationen Galbadia und Timber bereits von Dollet unabhängig, während Esthar die am höchsten entwickelte Kultur war und Galbadia seine militärische Kraft auf dem Erben Dollets ausbaute. Als sie fünf Jahre alt war, kam Edea zum ersten Mal in den Kontakt mit einer unbekannten, sterbenden Hexe, die eine Erbin suchte. Diese Hexe übertrug ihre Kräfte auf Edea, weshalb diese bereits zu dem Zeitpunkt selbst zu einer Hexe wurde. Später lernte sie Cid Kramer kennen; sie verliebten sich und heirateten. Während und nach dem Hexenkrieg zwischen Esthar und Galbadia, nahm Edea Kinder aus der ganzen Welt in ihre Obhut, die durch den Krieg zu Waisen wurden, und zog diese gemeinsam mit Cid in ihrem Haus auf dem Centra-Kontinent groß. Zu diesen Kindern gehörten auch einige der Hauptcharaktere: Squall, Cifer, Xell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine und Ellione. 250px|thumb|Artemisia überträgt ihre Hexenkräfte auf Edea. Etwa 13 Jahre vor Spielbeginn traf sie vor ihrem Haus erneut auf eine im Sterben liegende Hexe, zusammen mit Squall, einem von Edeas Ziehkindern, der allerdings zum Jugendlichen herangereift war und genau wie die Hexe aus der Zukunft stammte. Diese Hexe war Artemisia, die zuvor von diesem Squall und dessen Freunden in der Zukunft bekämpft und besiegt wurde. Da Hexen aber nicht sterben können, ohne ihre Kräfte an jemanden weiterzuvererben, suchte Artemisia nach einer geeigneten Person und reiste in diese jetzige Zeit. Weil nur Frauen in der Lage sind, Hexenkräfte zu besitzen, Edea bereits eine Hexe war und zudem fürchtete, dass eines ihrer Ziehkinder ansonsten durch Artemisia zu einer Hexe würde und sie ihre Kinder schützen wollte, übernahm sie deshalb Artemisias dunkle Kräfte, woraufhin diese starb. Der jugendliche Squall erzählte ihr anschließend, dass er ein SeeD sei, der in einem Garden ausgebildet wurde, um gegen Hexen zu kämpfen und dass diese Dinge ihre Erfindungen seien. Nach kurzem Zögern glaubte Edea ihm schließlich und schickte ihn zurück in seine Zeit. In dem Wissen darüber, dass sie ihre Kräfte nicht ewig kontrollieren und somit großen Schaden anrichten könnte, sowie über die Schilderungen des Squalls aus der Zukunft, gründete sie später die Elitekampfeinheit SeeD, die dazu bestimmt sein sollte, Hexen zu bekämpfen. Dieses Vorhaben setzte sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann Cid um, indem die beiden die Garden erfanden, die als Ausbildungsstätten für die SeeDs dienen sollten. Cid gründete den ersten Garden auf dem Balamb-Kontinent, kurz darauf folgten der Galbadia- und der Trabia-Garden. 250px|left|thumb|Die Protagonisten erinnern sich später an Edeas liebevolle Art zurück. Unterdessen begründete Edea zusätzlich die Weißen SeeDs, die sie ebenfalls aus ihren Waisen ausbildete. Edea wusste nämlich von Elliones besonderer Begabung, durch welche sie die potenzielle Erbin einer Hexe werden und generell in Gefahr sein würde. Deshalb gab sie den Weißen SeeDs den Auftrag, Ellione vor jeglicher Gefahr, auch durch Edea selbst, zu bewahren. Von da an hielt sie sich zusammen mit Ellione und den Weißen SeeDs auf einem Schiff versteckt. Squall, Cifer, Xell und Quistis werden später nach Balamb rekrutiert, Selphie nach Trabia und Irvine in den Galbadia-Garden. Da bis kurz vor Einsetzen der Spielhandlung die Hexen in der Welt durch den Fall Adells und dem Verschwinden Esthars als ausgelöscht gelten, weil keine lebenden Hexen mehr bekannt waren und Edea die Kontrolle über ihre Macht behielt, dienten die SeeDs, statt ihrer wahren Aufgabe nachzugehen, zur Kostendeckung der Garden als Söldner für Firmen und Privatpersonen. Der Galbadia-Garden wurde währenddessen unter der Leitung Dodonnas zu einer Kaserne für die galbadianische Armee. Mit der Zeit verloren dadurch die Garden und somit die SeeDs ihre eigentliche Bedeutung. Kurz vor Einsetzen der Spielhandlung erlangte eine frühere Version von Artemisia mittels der Kopplungsmaschine ELLIONE die Kontrolle über Edea und verließ das Schiff, ohne zu wissen, dass sich Ellione dort befand. Von nun an konzentrierten sich die Weißen SeeDs intensiv darauf, Ellione zu beschützen. Diese verlies jedoch ebenfalls zusammen mit einer kleinen Eskorte das Schiff, um Cid im Balamb Garden aufzusuchen und ihn über die Ereignisse zu unterrichten. Edea, fortan von Artemisia kontrolliert, begab sich auf die Suche nach Ellione, denn Artemisia benötigt sie, um mit ihren Kräften noch weiter in die Vergangenheit reisen und somit in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft existent sein zu können, was allein mit der Kopplungsmaschine nicht möglich wäre. Deshalb knüpfte sie Kontakt zu Präsident Vincer Deling, um den dominierenden Staat Galbadia allmählich politisch zu unterwandern und dessen Militärmacht für die Suche nach Ellione zu nutzen. Final Fantasy VIII 250px|right|thumb|Cifer wird von Edea manipuliert. Nach den bisherigen Ereignissen gewinnt Edea zu Beginn der Spielhandlung das Vertrauen von Präsident Deling. Dieser ernennt sie zur neuen Botschafterin Galbadias, wobei Deling das Ziel verfolgt, Galbadias militärische Überlegenheit weiter auszubauen. Eine Hexe als Botschafterin soll Galbadia weiteren Respekt in der Welt verleihen. Um diesen Effekt zusätzlich zu unterstützen, und als Machtdemonstration, reaktiviert er die Radiowellenübertragung, damit die Nachricht über die Hexe als neue Botschafterin in der gesamten Welt ausgestrahlt wird. Edea wiederum will sich langfristig selbst zur Machthaberin Galbadias ernennen. In Timber, von dessen Radiostation aus die Übertragung durchgeführt wird, treffen die SeeDs zum ersten Mal auf die Hexe und stürmen zusammen mit den hiesigen Rebellen das Fernsehstudio. Xell verrät dabei versehentlich die Identität der Rebellen und gibt die Herkunft der SeeDs vom Garden preis. Edea setzt sie außer Gefecht und verführt Cifer dazu, ihr Hexenritter zu werden, der sich nicht dagegen wehren kann, da er seinen romantischen Traum verwirklicht sieht. 250px|left|thumb|Edea nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Präsident Deling öffentlich hinzurichten. 250px|left|thumb|Edea wehrt das Attentat auf sie ab. Zum Amtsantritt der Hexe wird eine Feier mit großer Parade in der galbadianischen Hauptstadt Deling-City veranstaltet. Während dieser Parade sollen die SeeDs um Squall ein Attentat auf Edea ausüben. Die Parade beginnt und Edea nutzt Delings Amtsansprache, um ihn öffentlich mit eigenen Händen hinzurichten und sich selbst zum Staatsoberhaupt zu ernennen. Das Attentat der SeeDs auf Edea schlägt jedoch fehl, sodass die SeeDs sie in einen direkten Kampf verwickeln müssen. Es gelingt ihnen, sie zu bezwingen, doch erfüllt durch ihren Hass auf die SeeDs führt Edea ihre Spezial-Technik aus und schleudert einen großen Eiskristall auf Squall, der von diesem durchbohrt wird. Sie befiehlt den Galbadianern, allen voran Cifer, die SeeDs festzunehmen und diese im Wüstengefängnis unter Folter zu stellen. Sie möchte Informationen erhalten, wozu die SeeDs existieren und was ihre Mission ist. Außerdem möchte Edea nun die Garden und somit die SeeDs vernichten. Sie leitet die Raketenangriffe auf den Trabia- und den Balamb-Garden ein und erklärt den Galbadia-Garden zu ihrem Hauptsitz. Der Gruppe um Squall gelingt der Ausbruch aus dem Gefängis, jedoch können sie die Raketenabschüsse nicht mehr verhindern. Der Garden in Trabia wird zerstört, während der Balamb-Garden knapp von den SeeDs gerettet werden kann. Edea setzt daraufhin mit aller Macht die Suche nach Ellione fort und lässt die galbadianische Armee in jegliche Siedlungen der Welt einfallen und diese ruinieren, um Ellione ihre Zufluchtsmöglichkeiten zu nehmen. Dabei kommt es in Fisherman's Horizon zu einer weiteren Konfrontation der SeeDs mit der von Edea befehligten galbadianischen Armee. Nachdem Fisherman's Horizon befreit wurde, bereiten sich der Balamb-Garden und seine SeeDs auf den Kampf gegen die Hexe vor. Dadurch erhalten sie ihre eigentliche Bestimmung endgültig zurück. In Balamb-Stadt kommt es dabei erneut zu einem Gefecht zwischen dem Balamb-Garden, den SeeDs und der galbadianischen Armee. Anschließend sucht die Gruppe auf Selphies Wunsch hin den Trabia-Garden auf, der durch die Raketen völlig zerstört wurde. Die dadurch melancholische und tragische Atmosphäre macht die Gruppe so nachdenklich, dass sie sich auf dem Sportplatz des Trabia-Gardens an die alte Zeit im Waisenhaus erinnert. Sie schwelgen in den Erinnerungen an die schöne Zeit und an ihre liebevolle Ziehmutter Edea. Die Gruppe beschließt mehr über die Umstände herauszufinden, weshalb Edea zu dieser grausamen Hexe wurde, und bricht zu dem alten Waisenhaus auf. Dort angekommen begegnen sich der Balamb- und der Galbadia-Garden erneut und es kommt zum entscheidenden Gefecht; zwischen den SeeDs auf der einen Seite und dem Galbadia-Garden mit der galbadianischen Armee, Cifer und Edea auf der anderen. Es gelingt Squall und seinen Freunden, auf den Galbadia-Garden überzusetzen, diesen zu infiltrieren und Edea und ihren Hexenritter Cifer erneut zu stellen. 250px|right|thumb|Nach dem Kampf erlangt Edea ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Die SeeDs besiegen Edea endgültig. Sie erlebt eine Nahtoderfahrung, weshalb Edea ihre Kräfte weitergeben muss. Sie überträgt diese auf die anwesende Rinoa, welche, nun von Artemisia kontrolliert, kurzerhand Cifer wiederbelebt und daraufhin ohnmächtig wird. Edea, nun wieder sie selbst, erinnert sich noch kurz an ihre geliebten Waisenkinder und sinkt dann ebenfalls geschwächt zu Boden. Rinoa bleibt zunächst bewusstlos. Squall und die anderen Waisenkinder suchen Edea auf, die nun wieder in ihrem alten Haus zu finden ist und dort die Geschehnisse verarbeitet. Ebenfalls vor Ort ist auch ihr Ehemann Cid. Er beklagt seine Schuld an den bedauerlichen Entwicklungen, die seiner Meinung nach auf seiner Unentschlossenheit gründen. Cid wollte zwar die Bestimmung der SeeDs vollenden und die Gefahr für die Welt durch die Hexe abwenden, aber er zögerte, weil er seine Frau nicht aufgeben konnte. Edea erklärt, von Artemisia kontrolliert worden zu sein und dass diese die galbadianische Armee befehligt, um Ellione zu finden und weiterhin Adell zu befreien, die ehemalige Hexe aus Esthar, die derzeit zwar noch lebt, aber gefangen und neutralisiert wurde. Edea ist von nun an keine Gefahr mehr. Sie schließt sich stattdessen ihren Schützlingen an und unterstützt sie. Sie gibt den SeeDs den Auftrag, Ellione zu finden und zu beschützen, die sich auf dem Schiff der Weißen SeeDs befinden müsste. Sie überreicht Squall einen Brief, adressiert an die Weißen SeeDs, der alle Umstände und Zweifel, die diese hegen könnten, unkompliziert klären soll. 250px|left|thumb|In Esthar erhofft sich Edea Hilfe von Prof. Odyne. Ellione befindet sich jedoch nicht mehr auf dem dortigen Schiff, sondern ist nach Esthar gereist. Edea schließt sich Squall und seiner Gruppe auf ihrer Reise dorthin an, um den dort forschenden und tätigen Professor Odyne zu kontaktieren, den führenden Spezialisten für Magie und Hexenkräfte. In Esthar-Stadt angekommen, trennt sich die Gruppe nach dem Gespräch mit dem Professor, der für Edea nichts tun kann, weil sie bereits ihre Kräfte übertragen und damit verloren hat. Allerdings möchte er stattdessen Rinoa unter seiner Beobachtung halten. Ein Teil der Gruppe fliegt daraufhin in den Weltraum, um dort unter anderem Ellione aufzusuchen. Der andere Teil, einschließlich Edea, bleibt in Esthar-Stadt und muss dort die einfallenden Galbadianer und die reaktivierte Lunatic Pandora aufhalten. Edea erkennt dabei, dass die Galbadianer unter Cifers Führung eine Träne des Mondes auslösen und damit Adell befreien möchten. 250px|left|thumb|Cid und Edea sind wieder glücklich vereint. Nach einer Kette weiterer Ereignisse taucht Edea noch einmal in ihrem alten Waisenhaus auf und erzählt Squall von ihrer Vergangenheit, wie sie eine Hexe wurde und vor 13 Jahren zusätzliche Macht von Artemisia erhielt, die sonst ihre Ziehkinder bedroht hätte. Sie bedauert zwar die Folgen dieser Entscheidung, begreift aber, dass es einen Ausweg gibt, der dazu führt, dass Squall und die SeeDs all das Leid endlich besiegen können. Edea spielt nun keine große Rolle mehr in den folgenden Ereignissen. Nachdem die Truppe jedoch Artemisia besiegt hat, wird gezeigt, wie die sterbende Artemisia während der verschmelzenden Zeitlinien durch die Epochen reist, um ihre Kräfte auf die Edea der Vergangenheit zu übertragen. Damit ist der Kreislauf geschlossen. Edeas Geschichte und die Geschichte der Hexenkräfte bezüglich der Spielhandlung beginnt von Neuem. Nach Artemisias Tod lebt Edea fortan wieder mit ihrem Mann Cid zusammen. Kampfverhalten :Hauptartikel: Edea (Boss). Edea muss innerhalb der Handlung insgesamt zweimal bekämpft werden; zum einen in Deling-City, und zum anderen im Galbadia Garden. Triple Triad Weitere Auftritte ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy hat Artemisia ein zweites Alternativoutfit, welches aussieht wie Edea. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Musik Galerie Etymologie Trivia en:Edea Kramer es:Edea Kramer it:Edea Kramer ru:Эдея Крамер Kategorie:Charakter (FFVIII) Kategorie:Triple Triad